Story of my Life
by insomniac anime chick
Summary: The daughter of Acnologia and Celeste from a different world comes to Earthland. What secrets and adventure will this little heroine experience along the way. OC story! First Story! I am terrible at making summaries :D ! Hints of Romance!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue of my so called story that I was supposed to post weeks ago but i chickened out

hehehe

* * *

Prologue

Normal POV  
In the middle of a beautiful field, full of white flowers that glowed a luminous light. A little dragon, with black scales but gold talons, eyes and spikes on the back ending to the tip of its tail was bellowing at a larger dragon with all black and black wings spread out. Whining the little dragon closed its eyes, suddenly it glowed white and gold. When the light dimmed out a little girl about 5 years old with black hair with white highlight, black eyes and pale skin wearing and ancient Greek dress. "Papa get up!" yelled the little girl, the black dragon who the girl called papa opened its eyes staring at the girl. "Vesper Zoran Jane Stella Lilith Valdis Nightcrest, it is rude to yell at someone who is clearly in deep sleep..." the dragon said in a tired tone and a few second later he fell asleep. A vein popped in the little girls head "Papa I told you to call me Jane! And look at the time mama is not gonna be happy if we are late again!" "Aw shit! Hurry get on my back and hold on tight!" The little girl did as she was told then they flew in the sky leaving a streak of light.

A few minutes later they landed on a cliff by the sea. There stood a beautiful woman, with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a pink dress, staring at the sea, when they landed the woman closed her eyes whilst sighing and turned to look at them. "YOU ARE LATE AGAIN! ACNOLOGIA HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO GO WITH IGNEEL AND METALLICA LATE AT NIGHT! Now my baby is late for training...again." "Mama its not papa's fault... it was unkie Iguneel and Metawica." said Jane staring at her mother with the most adorable face anyone could ever imagine.

A few hours of training Jane's parent's walked up to her. Acnologia in his human form with black hair, black eyes and pale skin wearing a white t-shirt with a black skull, a black leather jacket, black leather pants and black combat boots. 'Good job Jane you mastered apocalyptic dragon slaying magic and celestial dragon slaying at the age of three!" Said Acnologia with a gleeful smile with a tint of pride thinking how jealous his fellow dragons were if him. Jane's mother walked to her and said "Now that you mastered both of them you can make your own spells." she said with a motherly smile on her face. Jane's eyes widened with excitement and surprise and squealed in excitement and ran around in circles making her father dizzy and her mother giggle.

"But we have to train that in earthland not here." Jane stopped what she was doing and asked why. "Because I want you to meet someone." her mother winked at her. Before they went to earthland Jane changed in magenta glasses, magenta beret, magenta belt with spikes, ripped jeans, black finger less gloves with spikes, black combat boots, black sleeveless blouse, white skull earrings, and a spiked choker with matching bracelets. When they finally reached earthland they found themselves in a meadow full of flowers and a little pond. Jane suddenly ran to the flowers and played in them. Suddenly a man...err mage in a black cloak attacked her parents, stabbing her mother in the stomach and then chanted a spell that wasn't audible to her. She watched in horror of her mother dying her father's eyes turning red blinded in rage and fury and somewhat Jane felt as if there was a magical energy in a chain form from the man to her father.

Then the man changed another spell "Souls' of the undead  
Grant me the power  
To seal away all who are in my way"  
Jane suddenly became dizzy and blacked out hearing the last line of the spell "Beast Seal!"

Jane blinked her eyes again and again, she didn't know where she was. Suddenly a girl about 4 foot high with long pale wavy blonde hair that reaches the ground and green eyes. She was wearing a pink dress with the colour white and other colours splashed around that reached her ankles then she noticed she was bare feet. "Good your awake." The girl said "Ughh whewe am I onee-chan?" "You are on my sacred island, I found you in a meadow... I also saw the whole thing." "Thanks onee-chan but I have to find papa." Jane tried to turn in her dragon form but couldn't "what happened?" she asked the girl "You're trapped in your human form because of that man. I am afraid you cannot turn into your dragon form nor can you do to the dragon realm." The girl said with a hint of sadness and pity. Jane's eyes widened, tears formed around her eyes and threatened to fall, she couldn't believe this she was all alone no one there. Then a sad smile formed on her lips and said "Its okay mama would want me to be happy that I am awive and met a new fwiend.". The girl smiled and said "My name is Mavis, yours?" "Vesper Zoran Jane Stella Lilith Valdis Nightcrest but you can call me Jane!" Jane replied. "Hmmm... your childish personality is annoying I can change that!" Then a magic circle circled Jane "There, no more childish Jane!" Mavis said with a smile like nothing happened.

"Would you like to join my guild?" she asked with enthusiasm "Hmmm... sure why not." Jane said with a small grin.

And this is how her story started...

* * *

This is my first story! :D

Don't kill me if you don't like it.

pls tell me if there are any mistakes


	2. Sad but true AN

Hey guys and gals! It's me Jane! Thank you _soo _much for the support but I am putting this story on hold.

These are the reasons why:

I have been injured

I have a disease in my immune system

I have to continue Angel's Tear while doing I Love You

I have family issues :(


	3. Yet another AN

Hey guys and gals! It's me Jane.

You might be wondering why I haven't updated in a while.

One of the reasons is of Typhoon Yolanda, the other reasons don't matter.

Thankfully my city didn't get hit, even though it is in the Philippines.

Currently I am helping in the relief operation.

So... I might not be able to update my stories in a while :(

Please be patient, and please pray for the well being of the Philippines.

Jane out!

Peace!


End file.
